


Don't Underestimate Your Opponent

by The_Sunflower_Seed



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Mark was drinking some cinnamon whiskey, Prop Hunt, Swearing, This was actually very hard to write, You are mischievous, this is going to be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sunflower_Seed/pseuds/The_Sunflower_Seed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to play Prop Hunt with Mark and his friends. After a comment, you put your game face on and give Mark a run for his money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Underestimate Your Opponent

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this was an extremely hard drabble to write! I mean I'm happy to write this (although I asked a different writer to write a scene like this. Which I really do want to read and see how they interpreted this drabble.) I wanted to give this a try. I mean seriously it's hard to write because these guys are random and they constantly talk back and forth with their gameplay. I winged it after awhile.

It was awesome to play Prop Hunt with Mark and his friends. You purposely set your computer downstairs so then Mark couldn’t cheat and look at your screen while you played. Mark was honest yes but when he’s drunk, he was mischievous and will do the unbelievable to help him win. Joining the prop’s you heard Jack exclaim happily, “I got (Y/n)!”

“Doesn’t matter,” Mark laughed, “I got Wade!”

“Hey wait a minute! What’s that supposed to mean Mark?” You asked in mock offense. Jack did an “ooooooooh!” while Wade stayed silent. Mark scoffed and with a somewhat drunken slur, “No offense at all but I have video proof that you don’t play this game very well.”

Oh he was going to pay!

Before you could fire something back at Mark, Yamimash came on.

“Don’t worry (Y/N), we’re going to show these three whose boss!”

“We’ll see about that after all I got Bob!”

When Bob came on, he knew what looked out of place. This was going to be hard. The only person who ever tricked Bob was Jack and that was the only time Jack turned into a can.

Mark didn’t know this: you watched his prop hunt videos. You knew exactly how he worked and what his hiding strategies are. He’ll go with his traditional pick a big object and hide in plain sight, then his tiny object in a corner, and try to follow the hunter. With an evil smirk you replied into the microphone, “Let the games begin and may the odds be ever in your favor.”

“You’re so boned Marky Mark.” Jack laughed as the map loaded.

The map loading was a very familiar one. It was the one Mark played that he had dubbed was a big house with a strip club in it.

* * *

Round 1

Since your team was props, you ventured off quickly to find the perfect object and spot.

“Let’s go team that side of the world!” Jack laughed.

“Um…I live in the U.S.” You replied, going down to the kitchen area and turning into a green bottle. You jumped on the table with green bottles and blended yourself in. It wasn’t hard to hide as a bottle or worry about the angle you displayed. Leaning back into the comfy red chair you couldn’t part with, you listened to the commentary between the five men.

“Well can we be Team Island?” Yami asked. You giggled into your microphone and shook your head. A cute derpy guy but not as cute as Mark.

“How about Team Awesome!” You asked and sat there in your place, seeing a potted plant zoom by, grab a banana, and zoom outside.

“No Team Boss!” Jack yelled, obviously the banana that ran off. Thinking about it for a minute, you nodded.

“I like that idea!”

“So where are you guys?” Mark asked, possibly running to the room with the rocket launcher. You smirked and rolled your eyes, keeping silent. Your teammates knew you didn’t really talk unless someone was being a moron and right in front of you.

“I’m taking a dip.” Yami laughed and you saw another prop, a fish, hide in the corner over by the couch.

“Jack was that you?”

“Yeah it was me, I couldn’t really go anywhere.”

“That was a dumb move.”

“Wait you’re in the same room as me?”

“Yeah don’t worry though,” and with your best Mark imitation voice, “they’ll never find us.”

“Bob take the outside, Wade go somewhere else, and I’ll just go over here.” You watched as a white hunter came into view. Your little crosshairs went onto the hunter and lo and behold it was Mark. His tag was on along with his health. It was too high to make him die by misleading him to shoot something else. You sat in silence watched your screen shake along with a scream.

Looks like Mark found Jack.

“AH! You dick!” Jack yelled as Mark cackled maniacally. He started shooting everything in the room, completely missing you as he shot all the food in the kitchen. When he stopped, you giggled at the fact he only had five percent health left.

“Hi there Mark.” You watched as Mark picked up a watermelon and tossed it all the while yelling in a playful drunken rage.

“Hey wait a minute! Stop dicking with me!” Mark yelled as he trampled over to the pot. You couldn’t resist, “Oh bye Mark!” You sang. Mark screamed and headed back to the kitchen, trying to find you. You giggled as he rampaged through the fruit.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!” The Youtuber screamed, his voice getting shrill. Giggling, you couldn’t help but tease him.

“I see you playing with that melon there like a looooooooooooooooooser!” Mark tried aiming and shot his rocket launcher into the ground. He died. You laughed hysterically.

“YEAH!!!” You screamed, jumping off the table, bouncing up and down on Mark’s dead body. Yami, Jack, and you kept laughing on and on.

“Oh how did I not see that!? You were so calm and AAAAGH!!!” Mark continued to freak out. You jumped back on the table waiting for Bob or Wade to come get you.

“Mark, where is (Y/N)?” Bob asked. You kept your best poker face on since you heard footsteps coming in your direction.

Props Win!

You squealed and cheered, jumping off the table and circling the white hunter who followed Mark’s cries.

“You stayed a bottle? You little fucker!” Bob laughed as you continued jumping around until the screen went black. It was your turn to become the hunter.

* * *

Round 2

“Hey Yami?”

“Yes Jack?”

“I think we should leave (Y/N) to Mark while we go after Bob and Wade.”

“Yeah totally!”

“What happens if we find Mark though?”

“Then shoot him.” You answered with a sinister tone.

“Ah shit!!” You heard Mark hiss into his microphone. Oh that was it; he turned into something big instead of something small. The black screen vanished and you ran for the room with the rocket launcher. If Mark was planning to use this on you then you’ll use it on him. You checked the upstairs room and actually found Wade. You changed the weapons to a pistol and shot him.

“Ah no!”

“What was he (Y/N)?” Yami giggled, joining you in the room you had cornered Wade in.

“He was a lamp.” You replied, leaving the bloody mess behind and ran downstairs. You heard lots of items being thrown around and with an evil smirk, you ran down the steps to find a chair trying to grab the mouse of a computer.

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit!!” Mark hissed, trying to grab his tiny prop idea. You snuck up on him, rocket launcher and aimed the little red dot directly at the rapidly shifting chair. Mark turned around supposedly to get a different prop only to encounter (Y/N) aiming her rocket launcher at him.

“Hi.” You couldn’t help laughing extremely hard at how calm Mark was acting towards you and you pulled the trigger. Mark screamed.

“Why do you shoot stuff that says hi to you?”

“Because I am giving you payback.”

“For what?”

“You said I’m terrible at this game. I’m proving you wrong!” You giggled. You heard Bob saying that you guys were morons until he started laughing really hard.

Hunters Win!

You, Yami, and Jack laughed.

* * *

Round 3

“What was he?” You giggled, going to find a new prop. This time you decided to go outside since no one really went outside to look for other props. You zoomed to the dock where there was a fish lying on the dock. You turned into the prop and hid in the boat, trying to get to the furthest corner. You could see the view of people in case they really did come on the dock or get out of the building.

“I was a watermelon.”

“I’m gonna get ya! I’m gonna get ya get ya get ya!” Mark sang. You rolled your eyes. Is he serious? You were way too pro for him! And you were going to prove it!

“I’m going to AHAHAHHASHDIFKDHF!!!” Mark exclaimed all the words turning into a high pitched scream of gibberish. You laughed as Yami screamed as a grenade went off.

“You weren’t even a prop Yami!” Jack yelled. You giggled at the concept a ghost of a prop jumped out in front of Mark.

“Don’t you laugh at me!” He apparently found Jack because you saw a bottle zoom outside and turn into a barrel with the three hunters outside. Making a silly face, you kept silent and Mark shot at Jack.

“Dang it!”

“Now it’s only (Y/N).” Mark growled running inside. Deciding to dick around with him, you zoomed behind him while Bob and Wade ran around the perimeter, not noticing you.

“Mark…” You sang, watching him walk to the kitchen. He stopped and turned but you turned too, staying out of sight.

“What?”

“Mark…” you, sang again trying not to giggle at Mark’s naïve behavior. Jack and Yami were laughing all the way, trying to distract Bob and Wade, long enough for you to get Mark. Speaking of which, he decided to copy you.

“(Y/N)…?” he sang, running into the strip club. He knocked over the poles thinking you copied Bob’s move from a previous video. It was destroyed and you hid behind the bar until Mark turned to exit, you trailing after him again.

“What?”

“(Y/N)…?”

“What?” He entered the rocket launcher room and by this time you got annoyed. Looks like he was trying to annoy you enough for you to come out. It was working since you were going to do what he did to Minx in one video.

“(Y/N)…?”

You snapped.

“WHAT?!?!” You yelled angrily. Mark screamed and found you by his feet. Abandoning the rocket launcher, he used his machine gun and shot at you while you weaved in between his feet. It was actually a funny scene him trying to shoot a tiny fish circling him. Soon though, he pulled out his grenade and blew you up along with himself.

Hunters Win!

“(Y/N) trolled you Mark!” Jack and Yami laughed extremely hard. You joined in when Mark was making indistinguishable curses of hysterical rage. The screen went black and the timer commenced. Time to get Mark and make him eat his words about your gaming skills.

* * *

After a couple hours and what felt like fifty rounds of hunting down Mark and teasing the daylights out of him, you came out on top with the most wins.

“Yes!” you yelled, throwing your arms up into the air, “I am zhe Queen of Prop Hunt!”

“See Mark? I told you, you were going to be boned.” Jack laughed.

“Shut up!”

“Looks like Mark is going to lose it. I got to go guys.” Yami giggled, logging off. Bidding Mark’s friends farewell, you turned off your desktop and relaxed deeply into your plush red chair. Staring at a monitor for some time made your eyes tired. You rested your head on the arm of the chair, closing your eyes, smiling a bit at the events of the night. You proved your boyfriend wrong.

In a soft doze, you woke up to the sensation of strong arms picking you up and instead of being carried up the stairs; the figure twirled you around so then they could lie in the red chair. A soft blanket covered you and you opened your eyes to Mark. He seemed tired too. He plants a soft kiss on your forehead and holds you against his body. No words were spoken between you two until, “Were you holding back on me previously?”

You chuckled softly, laying your head in the crook of his neck. You inhaled his scent and shook your head.

“Nah I was determined to prove you wrong.”

Mark bumped his head gently against yours and muttered, closing his eyes, “I’ll get you next time.”

“In your dreams.”


End file.
